


Piquant Cinderella

by SweetAshori



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Flirting, Making Out, Manga Spoilers, Sexual Tension, Story within a Story, Teasing, very minor canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAshori/pseuds/SweetAshori
Summary: “Tell me, Kohaku-chan... do you know the story of Cinderella?”Written for TKS' Love Weekend!Prompt: Free Day
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Kohaku, Asagiri Gen/Kohaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: TKS Love/Valentine's Weekend 2021





	Piquant Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As I always say, I don't own Dr. STONE. I have a lot of headcanons I own, though.
> 
> Authoress' Note: A solo piece for TKS' Love Weekend! I really wanted to write something for GenHaku/KohaGen for this weekend in addition to my SenHaku pieces. Please enjoy!  
> (PSST! The only reason I say this is "very minor canon divergence" is because I know Gen and Kohaku change out of their fancy clothes before the introduction of Bar Francois. As themed by the art I linked below!)
> 
> This is inspired by a piece of art by llemonyyyy on Twitter. You can find the piece here: https://twitter.com/llemonyyyy/status/1355951304795807744
> 
> Prompt: Free Day

“Tell me, Kohaku-chan... do you know the story of Cinderella?”

The blonde huntress' lips removed themselves from the rim of her glass, almost ready to take a sip of the surely-delicious cocktail Francois has made exclusively for her, one thin brow quirked in curiosity as her attention turned towards the resident mentalist, blue eyes watching as he played around with the deck of cards they had just used during the poker game.

“Hmm? The story of Cinderella? Like the name of my drink?”

A scoff worked with a devilish grin, putting the shuffled deck upon the counter between them, taking a seat beside the beauty still decked out in her revealing floral gown from the spectacular and deciding event that now set forth the path of the Perseus to the United States. Both easily ignoring the loud sounds of fighting that was starting up again over something else, easily able to tell it was the two alphas of the group, Senku and Ryusei, focusing more on the other and the conversation that was about to be had.

“Yes. A once famous story, known as a fairy tale. I suppose it is understandable if the tale was never passed down into the stone world; many fairy tales are nothing but entertainment,” Gen replied with some semblance of remorse, perking an elbow onto the counter and leaning one cheek against a half-folded fist.

His eyes couldn't help but momentarily roam up Kohaku's stance, one leg crossed over the other with just tantalizing hints of skin beneath the garter and slit of her stockings and dress. It wasn't as though there was never chances for him to see such sights from her, given her usual dress didn't leave much to the imagination, but something about this gown of hers gave her a far more enticing look. Although it wasn't as though he was the only one looking, as her eyes caught sight of pale skin that she normally never seen, accented by the opening of his white top and light purple coat. He should consider such form of dress more often, the brief thought came to her mind.

Delicate fingers placed the glass down upon the counter before mocking his pose with her own, her other arm lazily crossing over her crossed legs, giving into her curiosity about the forthcoming story, “Will you tell it to me, Gen?” she asked almost too sweetly, and the mentalist made a bemused chuckle, flashing her a sight of his canines.

“But of course~”

He leaned off of the counter, weaving his hands as if to cast a spell to entice her to further listen as the story began, although he knew that he already had her full attention. Something rather exciting in that knowledge, he privately admitted, knowing that those crystal orbs were upon him in such a matter. Unlike that of the poker game, of course.

“Once upon a time, in an old and magical land, there was a woman named Cinderella. She lived in a huge home with her stepmother and two stepsisters. Her mother had passed away many years ago due to illness, and her father has passed away only recently as he took part in what became a tragic voyage. During the time since the father's passing, the stepmother and stepsisters became very wicked, treating Cinderella with such cruelty that, soon enough, the young woman became akin to a servant to those evil witches.”

Blonde brows knitted in a growing anger to just the start of the story; Kohaku was one that would not stand for such terrible deeds being pushed upon another. However, she didn't move to stop Gen's tale, keeping her emotions in check and remembering that this was nothing but a tale. She shifted a centimeter or two on her stool, leaning forward a smidgen as she awaited the next part.

“They were horrid towards Cinderella, but no matter how cruel they were to her, the young woman could keep her spirits up. She was taught to always be kind, for that kindness will one day bless her, and so she would tolerate the abuse and hate, and never once said a negative word to those she still called her family.”

Gen leaned forward, taking a small wisp of Kohaku's bangs within the pads of his right fingers, delicately brushing the threads. It was a bold move, to be certain, and Kohaku almost shivered slightly at the gaze he held upon the blonde locks between his tips turned to look upon her. “You see, much like you, Kohaku-chan... Cinderella was a beautiful woman, and the joy of her father's life. It gained the ire of her stepmother and stepsisters, jealous of her beauty, charm, and lively zeal. And so, as if to punish her, once the father had passed on, this is why they treated her so poorly. And knowing that no matter what they did, Cinderella's beauty and kindness would never be dampened, it furthered their treatment,” he replied, putting an inflection on the saying of her name that Kohaku couldn't help but feel a bit excited by.

There was sounds of Taiju coming in to break up the fight going on deck, but it was again ignored by the pair. From the corner of Gen's eye behind the counter, he caught a glimpse of Francois watching them with a professional smile but a glint in their eye that they were sensing the mood was shifting, giving signal that they should keep their distance, leaving them alone to their devices.

The hair fell from Gen's fingers and back to its place, his hand lingering in the air for a few seconds more before pulling back, Kohaku's ever-watchful eyes following as he brought it closer to his form again. There was a distance between them that grew longer as he pulled back to straighten more on his seat, but he knew that she was spellbound to hear the rest of his tale.

“One day, the house received a summons that ruled over the land, as did all of the houses in the kingdom, calling for all of single young women in the kingdom to come to the castle for a royal ball, which is like a large party similar to what we have now, with this being an opportunity for the Prince – the king's son – to find a suitable lady to become his bride. Of course, the stepsisters were thrilled for this chance to marry a prince and become royalty, and the stepmother was certain that one of her daughters would be picked. However, as they squealed over this, Cinderella came forth, asking if she may also go. After all, she was a single young woman and the summons was for all to attend.”

He placed a hand to his throat, ready to mimic the old witch's one line, “And so, the stepmother said this: “If you can find a suitable gown to wear and finish all of your chores, you will be allowed to go!”, and with that knowledge in hand, Cinderella gave them nothing but happy thanks as she made quick work of the rest of her dirty chores. Giving pause to them only for a few moments to dig through a box filled with things her parents had left behind for her, of course. Among these objects was a gorgeous pink gown and shoes that her mother once worn, and apart from dust and a few loose stitches, it was in perfect shape. As the day turned to night, she would clean herself from head to toe and dress in her fancy clothes, and came downstairs to join her family, just as the carriage arrived to take everyone to the palace.”

Anger boiled up in Kohaku's chest again, and Gen could see the scowl forming on her face. Oh, but how she was going to hate the next part of the tale, but yet he pressed on: “Upon seeing Cinderella looking so beautiful in her hand-me-down gown, the other ladies instantly became jealous, and under order the stepmother, the stepsisters attacked the poor woman, ripping her dress into pieces and dirtying up her face and hair beyond reasonable repair.”

“This story better have some sort of happy ending,” Kohaku warned, brow twitching as she showed her visible disdain for the abuse the poor Cinderella was going through, that scowl of hers turning a bit into a threatening smile to show the seriousness of her words, hooking a finger only for a few seconds under the necklace that wrapped around the base of his throat and flicking it as she let go.

“Ah, yes, yes, it does, Kohaku-chan!” he sheepishly replied, waving his hands in front of him as he tried to save his own throat from being attacked, before going back to his usual playful manner to continue the tale, “With the destruction done, the step family left Cinderella behind to make their way to the castle. After so long, after dealing with all of the pain she had endured, the once vibrant woman finally let out all of the tears she had held back, running out to the garden behind the house and crying upon a stone bench, wailing and releasing all of the hurt she had locked inside. She was so excited for a chance to leave the home and go to the ball, and now she could no longer.”

With a sprinkle of sugar that the huntress didn't see pulled from the sleeve of his jacket, he flew it in the air as if it were magical dust, forming the scene for the next part of his story: “As she cried, an ethereal being came forth beside her. This being came from another world that wasn't our own, with shimmering wings and a magical object in her fingertips. Her appearance startled the young maiden, but quickly she reassured Cinderella that she wasn't there to cause her distress. In fact, she was here to save her!”

Kohaku became entranced again at the sound of this new figure, lips in a slightly agape “o” as she leaned forward an inch on her seat, arms both now crossing over her folded lap. Gen had to fight hard at the urge to glance at the far better shot he had at her buxom cleavage, although it wasn't as though it was something she was hiding. That dress top was far too enticing to that area, and certainly throughout the poker game, there was much lecherous attention upon her that went entirely ignored. A prickly rose, that was a great way to describe the beauty before him. However, he was not about to be pricked by those thorns – at least, not yet – and continued on.

“The figure smiled softly at the crying woman and said, “Fear not, my child, for I am your fairy godmother, a guardian set to watch over you from above. You have been nothing but kind throughout your life, and so, it is my duty to grant you this one wish: to allow you to go to the ball, as you most desire.” And Cinderella gleefully stood, excited that she may have her chance to still go, but then lamented as she looked over her tattered clothes and confusion on how she would even get to the castle.”

As if on cue, Francois had made their way over to their side of the bar for a brief moment, casually leaving a stirring stick for the drinks upon the counter. Gen blessed this little bit of interference with a knowing glance, picking up the stick and swirling it around, “Before Cinderella's eyes, the Fairy Godmother used her magical wand to enchant a magical carriage that would carry her off to the ball, as well as gave her a new, sparkling gown and clean face, with her mother's old shoes turned into beautiful glass slippers. The maiden couldn't believe her eyes, and again she began to cry, but this time with tears of joy. But...”

He placed the stick back down upon the counter, “The Fairy Godmother warned her that this wish of hers would not last all night. Once the clock struck twelve, the spell would break, and so, Cinderella must return home before the twelfth ring. With the warning in mind, Cinderella boarded the carriage and it whisked her off to the ball, not wanting to waste another moment more.”

Gen thought carefully on how he wanted to tackle the next part of the story, shifting a bit on his seat to give him a few seconds more. By this point, Kohaku was enraptured by the turn in the tale, bright ocean eyes upon him with pale pink lips still in that “o” shape that was oh-so-enticing to stare at. A momentary lick of the lips gave the mentalist pause, as he wasn't sure for what reason he had done it. Nevertheless, he continued: “At the ball, all of the young ladies in attendance tried to win the attention of the Prince, but none could gather his full attention. Alas, the Prince didn't connect with a single woman there, until he caught sight of Cinderella coming into the castle.”

The mentalist smirked as he made another bold move, bringing a hand close to her chin, fingers folded inward, giving her the false idea that he was about to grasp her chin but brushed the skin with the most faint of touch. Something about the lack of real contact made Kohaku inwardly pout, but nevertheless her gaze went towards him, their eyes falling deep within one another's as if they were the participants of the story themselves. “He became entirely entranced by the beautiful woman, and cut his way through the crowds to reach her. Cinderella was stunned by the Prince's approach, greeting him with a curtsy and a thank you for inviting her to the palace. She stopped short of saying her name, fearing that she would be overheard by her stepmother or stepsisters, but the Prince didn't seem to mind. Instead...” he continued the story in a more raspy tone, the hand that aligned with her chin dropping slowly as he spoke, whispering down the length of one arm with the same teasing brush until his final word, fingers now deftly wrapping around her hand.

“He asked her to dance, taking her hand and bringing her with him towards the dance floor, breaking through the crowds to take her center stage.”

Although Gen had spoke those words, he had no intentions to break through the rowdy crowds that were growing more drunken by the minute. However, there was enough room around them for a simple dance, and so with her hand firmly within his grasp, he guided her to stand from her seat, his free arm sneaking around her waist to pull her close, momentarily colliding against one another before she used her free hand to gently push herself back. There was an obvious pink to her cheeks with lips now forming a confused pout, brows furrowed with half-lidded eyes staring up the few inches she needed to meet his enticing gaze. Her heart began to race as she saw the spark in his dark cerulean irises, showing her a side of the mentalist she had yet to see. It wasn't his usual devilish grin that he held when he was forming some sort of evil plot, but it was something that was more fiery, more intentional, something that was only meant for her and not for anyone else around. It was both scary and exciting, she had to admit.

With him taking the lead, Gen guided Kohaku into a slow waltz, spinning her around with a langrid speed, making sure not to run either of them into the bar, stools, or another wandering person. Kohaku did well to follow his lead, despite never dancing at all before, making sure to not trip or step upon his toes. It was strange how well they have maintain their privacy throughout this time, knowing how much many of the Perseus' crew loved to eavesdrop on any little piece of gossip and drama, and with ten billion percent certainty, they would be very much drawn to the whats and whys behind this dance between the unlikely pair. Although, even if they were to be watched, Gen was sure neither of them would have a qualm about it, too drawn into this weird world the night had set up for them.

“You're in a particular good mood tonight, Gen,” Kohaku said softly, keeping herself in check as to not give in to her urge to take control, “And quite bold, as well. What gave you the idea of doing all of this?”

She gestured with a small nod towards their positions, and the mentalist chuckled lowly, pulling her away enough to guide her into a twirl, one she did elegantly on her heels with a surprised “eee”, followed with a hum as she was brought back into his grasp. “Hmm... perhaps I wanted to show you I had no hard feelings over losing the game. Or that I wanted to do something instead of wallowing in my defeat,” he mused over his answer as he continued to glide them effortlessly across the floor, turning his gaze to one side as he spoke.

His attention turned back towards his awaiting partner, a flash of canines peeking through a break in his smirk. “But perhaps I didn't want to waste this rare chance to be close to you, Kohaku-chan,” he leaned closer to whisper the words to her, his tone a deeper octave that sent thrilling shivers up the huntress' spine, “It's not every day I get to see you in such a seductive manner, after all. A femme fatale, through and through.”

“Femme fatale?” Kohaku repeated, cursing how breathless she sounded; was she really that taken by Gen's charm this evening?

“A woman who is both beautiful and poison. One that uses her looks and charm to seduce and take advantage of men that cross her path. Sometimes with deadly consequences.”

“Oh, I see,” the huntress replied, letting a small laugh of her own echo from her lips, her free hand reaching up between them to brush her pointer finger across the middle of his bare chest, enjoying almost too much the little gulp he made, “Then shouldn't you be afraid that I may attempt such a feat on your life?”

He forced her into another turn, but this time when she was pulled back towards him, she was met almost head-on, his lips dangerously close to her own as their noses practically touched. She couldn't help but gasp at how close he dared to get to her, but she didn't react to push or pull away, turning pink again as she couldn't pull her gaze back from those captivating orbs.

“Not even by one millimeter.”

Kohaku definitely didn't deny how much that made heat rise throughout her frame; it was a very desirable heat, and she smirked as pulled away a few inches to allow for a safe distance. “Continue the story, please,” she requested.

Who was he to deny her request? He smirked as he lowered his grip around her. “All of the other women that had come to the ball were growing increasingly jealous of the Prince spending so much time with the mysterious newcomer, but he couldn't get himself to turn his attention away from her, and nor from him. As the evening went on, and as the dancing became tiresome, he led her out of the castle and to its gardens,” he continued, slowly moving himself away from her but keeping a hold on her hand.

She quickly gathered the hint as to what he was wanting to do. She gathered up her discarded glass from the counter, taking one last swallow of the contents inside and placing it back down, allowing herself to be guided once again, but this time behind him as he led them to a more secluded place on the ship, hopefully with no else attempting to follow them. Thankfully, that proved to be rather easy at this point, with basically all members of the crew on the main deck, now becoming more drunk and rambunctious than what should've been allowed.

The huntress really couldn't figure out why she was being so submissive this evening, allowing Gen to get so close to her as he had been, nor why she was allowing him to be so touchy with her. It was a complete turnaround from earlier in the night, where she was attacking him to stop his cheats during the poker game – although she ended up doing some of the cheating for her side as well – but with the game done and Bar Francois serving good spirits, she suppose that is what this was as well. Good spirits, and genuine curiosity. She knew that she shouldn't be allowing herself to be so easily drawn into the mentalist's charms, but as she became addicted to the heat the grip of his hand around hers, she was becoming more willing to throw all caution aside to chase more of that heat.

After several excruciating minutes, he found them a spot that was dimly lit in the cargo hold, between towers of wooden crates, with the very faint sounds of the party going on above deck echoing through, but there was no one else around, leaving the two truly alone in the faint glow. With one small twirl, Gen guided her to sit down upon a stack of two crates, crossing her legs like she did before with her arms at her sides and hands very loosely curling around the edge. The space being so small as it was, there wasn't a place for him to sit across from her, choosing instead to lean carefully against the stack of three behind him, crossing his arms over his chest as the two stared at one another with intensity.

“In the confines of the garden, the two continued their dance, stopping occasionally to catch their breaths. They would chat here and there, but largely they only desired to be within one another's arms, finding no desire to want to part. They had, as silly as it sounds, fell in love at first sight. However, this had caused Cinderella to forget her Fairy Godmother's warning. Just as they were about to seal their love with a kiss, a dreaded sound rung out: the clock was striking twelve.”

Almost as if on cue, there was a huge “clunk” from above that almost sounded like that of something striking thick metal, likely someone passing out from their alcohol consumption. Although it wasn't the same ring of a bell as he would've liked, Gen appreciated it nevertheless, as Kohaku's attention turned to it and jumped as Cinderella would have.

“The maiden became startled, remembering the words and panicked; she had to leave, and quickly! She couldn't allow the Prince to see her turn into the dirty servant she once was. What would he do if he found out about her true self? She couldn't have that happen! And so, she ran as fast as she could on her heels, through the garden and the connecting halls, making her way towards the magical carriage. The entire time, the Prince followed her, asking why she was leaving so quickly and begging her to stay. However, with tears in her eyes, she ignored his calls, trying to escape before the final ringing of the bell.”

Kohaku's head fell to one side with a sad turn of her lips, blonde bangs falling slightly in front of her face. The reaction wasn't too surprising in Gen's mind; after all, this was a tragic part of the tale, although he still had a bit more to still share. A very minor glance was made to Kohaku's feet, one she had no chance of seeing as she focused heavily on the current event.

“As she made her way down the main stairs to the carriage, one of her glass slippers had fallen off, landing upon one of the steps. Cinderella looked back, wanting to retrieve it, but she couldn't make such a move. She had little time, the clock ringing out its fifth cry, and so she left it behind, getting into the carriage and ordering it to move with utmost haste. The Prince had stopped his chase as he saw the carriage pull away, but noticed the slipper she had left behind.”

It took only a few seconds of pause for her to realize his latest hint, and she smirked as she tossed off one of her stone sandals with ease, the object sliding across the floor and landing close to Gen's foot. He knelt down, hands slowly wrapping itself around the sandal and lifting it up, his gaze following upward the seductive line of her legs, following the curve of her waist and buxom chest, meeting her very playful grin.

“In that moment, the Prince became determined to find her once again, feeling as though she had left this behind on purpose. However, whereas the Prince was filled with determination, Cinderella was filled with despair, the magic of her gown and carriage fading away. However, as she looked down at her feet, she saw that the other slipper remained, and she removed it with great care. She held it close to her, happy to have a reminder of this night, as she walked the rest of the way back home, making it back with only moments to spare before her step family returned. She locked away the slipper in her keepsake chest, collapsing upon the bed and falling asleep, dreaming of the Prince and having an endless dance with him in the garden.”

Kohaku pushed her fingers a bit tighter into the wood beneath, as if to check with herself that what was happening now wasn't a dream, finding the feel of the crate too real to be something from a dream. She had to assume the story was nearing its end, however, and that was filling her with a small sense of dread. She actually, shockingly, didn't want this to end. This may have started out innocently enough, but now...

“Word reached out to all of the homes in the kingdom that the Prince was on the hunt for the mysterious woman, and to seek her out, he was trying the glass slipper on every maiden that had attended the ball. He became disillusioned after every one he visited failed to fit the shoe, but he didn't entirely give up, knowing that somewhere in the kingdom, his beloved had to be out here,” he continued the story, standing up with the sandal still in hand, Kohaku's eyes following him as he did, “At long last, however, he came upon the home of Cinderella.”

She shifted upon the crate, legs uncrossing but hands still upon the crate, as if to keep her connected to it. She wasn't sure what she would do once her fingers released the wood.

“Just as he had done before, he had tried the shoe on upon the two stepsisters, who were almost certain that the slipper would fit one of their feet, but lo and behold, neither of them fit the slipper. Try as they might, no matter what force they attempted, they could not fit. The stepmother showed such disdain for their failures, but the Prince felt almost beyond hope. There was no more homes to visit, and his beloved was nowhere to be found. But, just as he was ready to finally give up, the miracle happened!”

Gen extended out a hand towards Kohaku, “Down the stairs into the main hall where they had all resided came Cinderella, dressed in her rags and carrying her cleaning tools. The Prince inquired about her, demanding to know if she went to the ball, but the stepmother interjected, saying that there was no way for this measly servant to have gone to such an event. However, he still requested for Cinderella to try on the slipper, and so she took her place upon the chair that her stepsisters had sat in moments ago.”

He knelt down again, closer to Kohaku's frame, lifting up her shoeless foot by her ankle, holding it ever sweetly in his fingers. The dim light hid the heat in her cheeks as his lips met delicate contact to the sole of her stocking foot, his gaze never once leaving the connection to hers, pulling away to slide the sandal back onto her foot.

“As he slid the slipper onto her foot, he had found that she was the perfect fit. The Prince was filled with nothing but relief and delight that his search had not proven fruitless. He was sure, not just by this sign, but by gazing upon the beautiful Cinderella, he could see the same face and expressions he had seen upon that night beneath all of the dirt and grime.”

His hands moved towards hers, her fingers relaxing from their tight grasp in reflex, allowing him to rise a bit from his knelt position, posing himself about a foot lower from her face.

“To be sure that she was truly the one, he asked her one simple question: did she have the other slipper? Of course, the step family interjected again, saying that there was no way that she would. She didn't go, they made sure of it! But with a smile on her face, Cinderella nodded her head, pulling from the confines of her apron the other slipper, having removed it from her keepsake chest as soon as she saw the Prince's convoy had arrived.”

He took more of a stand as the story reached its happy end, the press of his body against Kohaku's legs enticing her to spread them ever so slightly, but he didn't make the move to slid in between, just keeping himself towering a bit above her now.

“With knowing now that she was the one, the Prince swept her up within her arms, and Cinderella cried tears of joy knowing that she had been found. As she was being brought away from her home, she gave each member of her stunned step family a hug, thanking them for the life they had given her, before walking out the door with her beloved's hand holding her own, carrying her into the awaiting carriage to bring her to the palace. And soon enough, the two were married, allowing them to finally live their happily ever after.”

That was it. Gen's story was complete. Kohaku knew that it was. The sound of a “happily ever after” told her that it was a finality to the story. But it also told her there was something more to it as well, something that told her that, just because the words weren't being said, it didn't mean that the story was really over. And based on how he had not moved from his position, that was telling her that this was not over. She smirked, making a small hum, “That was a wonderful story, Gen. But... I have a question.”

“Yes, my dear?” he responded in kind, a small falter to his cocky demeanor as he was stricken with wonder about her inquiry.

“What does “piquant” mean then?”

Gen had to hold back the urge to heartily laugh at her question. Not because of the question itself – it made sense that she may not have known the term – but in the way she had asked it. There was a drawl to her tone that was telling him that she was certain the answer had something to do with the mysterious air that was around them tonight. And she had to know. She had to push this just a little further, because clearly this couldn't be the end, and oh, if only she knew how much he wasn't prepared for this to end as well.

His hands roamed from their positions on her hands, freeing her to move on her own if she chose. One hand found its place upon her clothed hip with the other sliding up the slit of her dress, feeling the tantalizing softness of her skin against his calloused palms, pushing his way in between her legs at last. She shivered and hummed at his touch, and he chuckled deeply at being able to make her make such sounds; after all of the times she had made him cower by her might, to have her bending to his will was a welcome change of pace.

“One definition is something that is exciting to the mind, something pleasant and stimulating,” he started his reply, leaning forward enough for their faces to be inches away again, the tips of their noses barely brushing one another.

Kohaku's hands slid upward, finding themselves reaching to entangle around his collar, stopping only briefly to undo two buttons on his white dress shirt, exposing more of his pale skin to her touch. It was sinful and delightful, feeling those delicate tips brush up his chest and to his collarbone, subtly trying to pull him closer as she found her final place around his neck. “And the other?” she whispered, the traces of her drink tainting her breath as he felt its release against his lips.

“Heh... the other...” he replied, not answering right away, but she didn't want him to either.

With a necessary tug and a firm digging of fingers, they had finally closed the gap, their lips meeting in a series of hot, open-mouth kisses, their bodies pressing almost perfectly against one another, bare bits of skin meeting one another in the most intimate of ways. The huntress mewled as the mentalist pushed, leaning her back into an angle that was providing even more of that addictive heat. Their tongues darted out to dance with one another, only increasing the friction, their eyes completely shut tight to the world, almost as if to allow them to enjoy the sensations even further than they already were.

Once the need to breathe became too great, they finally parted ways, leaving them panting and flushed, but oh-so-satisfied with what they had done, each not daring to let one another go. “The other is a pleasant, sharp taste, something very appealing to the tongue and senses. I think you would agree with that, right, my Kohaku-chan?” he asked, licking his lips as if to taste the delicious remainder of her passionate kiss.

She let out a small, wispy laugh as she attempted to pull him back towards her once again, not that he put up any sort of fight.

“Oh yes... I very much agree. But, to make sure... will you tell me again?”

“Heh... but of course~”

_**\- end -** _


End file.
